


oh thoughts at 3am

by nijap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Week 2020, M/M, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Pining Sugawara Koushi, just suga thinking at night, kinda holding hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijap/pseuds/nijap
Summary: Suga's thinking about Daichi during a sleepover.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	oh thoughts at 3am

**Author's Note:**

> God its 3am and I'm nothing but tired, is it even possible to fall asleep in a train bc i dont think so

It's around 1am when Daichi suggests that they should try to sleep. Koushi tries to complain but Daichi doesn't give in.

Koushi sighs and rolls on his back, staring at the ceiling. It's dark in Daichi's room, the only source of light being the faint light from outside which falls exactly on the clock on the wall.

Koushi's sure that Asahi is sleeping already, at least he hasn't heard anything from him in at least 30 minutes, so he probably should try to take him as example and try to sleep too.

1am isn't even that far from his usual bedtime, he tries to keep his sleep schedule at least somewhat healthy but with school and volleyball, the time where he falls asleep does get later, more often than earlier.

He looks to his side and even though he doesn't see a lot, he knows that he won't be able to fall asleep any time soon. Daichi's lying on his back, a sleep position that makes Koushi wonder every single time how he even falls asleep like that, but he's right next to Koushi and Koushi wonders what it would feel like to put his head on Daichi's chest.

It's by far not the first time he thought about it but he prefers thinking about anything Daichi related without Daichi being right next to him. He's sleeping and even if he'd suddenly wake up, he probably wouldn't notice that Koushi's staring at him.

Daichi has seen Koushi staring at him before, more times than Koushi would like to admit but Koushi sometime think that he could kiss Daichi and the latter still wouldn't get that Koushi has a crush on him.

In moments like this Koushi thanks whatever higher force is out there that out of all the people he could have fallen for, it happens to be the most oblivious person on earth. He thinks about Michimiya and all her tries of making Daichi know that she's interested in him and how Daichi never once got the hint. Koushi doesn't know if he should be glad about it. On one side Michimiya has a crush on his crush and there will always be the chance that Daichi will understand her feelings one day and start dating her but on the other side Koushi really likes Michimiya and he and her are kinda in the same situation.

In the end, Koushi just wants Daichi to be happy and if Daichi's happy being oblivious while two of his friends have the hugest crushes on him then there's nothing Koushi can do about it.

Koushi turns his back to Daichi, hoping that facing away from him will make it easier for Koushi to stop thinking about how easy it would be to hold Daichi's hand now. It's one thing to have a crush on his best friend, he can't do anything against that after all but it's a whole different thing to stare at said friend while he's sleeping and thinking about taking his hand.

The next time they'll have a sleep over, Koushi will make sure that he's the first to fall asleep or maybe he won't sleep before that day so he'll be really tired and pass out immediately.

He hears Asahi mumbling something in his sleep and dares to glance over his shoulder to Daichi who is still lying on his back. It's dark in the room and Koushi can't really see Daichi's face which on other occasions would annoy him but right now he's glad because he doesn't think he'd be able to ever turn away from him when he has the chance to look at him for as long as he wants.  
He's being borderline creepy and Koushi is glad Daichi will never find out what his best friend is actually thinking about him.

He keeps trying to fall asleep, still facing away from Daichi, and he's sure he actually already did fall asleep when something touches him. He rolls on his other side to check that there's no serial killer standing behind him but as far as he can tell there's just Daichi and for a moment Koushi is sure, he just dreamed getting touched but then it happens again and Koushi freezes because of course Daichi's hand would find it's way to him when he already struggled to fall asleep without Daichi unconsciously touching him.

 _3 am_ the clock on the wall says and for a second Koushi wonders if trying to fall asleep again is even worth it anymore.

Daichi is still pretty close and the space where Daichi's hand is touching Koushi's arm is hot.  
Koushi knows he'll hate himself for it in the morning but it's 3am and he probably won't ever get the chance for this again so he slowly moves his arm so that Daichi's hand is now right next to Koushi's hand. He almost wants to retreat his hand but his hand seems to have other plans because suddenly it's lying on top of Daichi's hand.

Koushi is sure he looks like the most foolish yearning idiot with his hand on Daichi's and a slight smile on his lips while looking at what he thinks is Daichi's closed eyes at 3am.

Koushi closes his hand and takes Daichi's hand in his, not expecting Daichi to return the gesture and grap his but he does and while Koushi still feels bad for just using Daichi like this without the boy being able to say no, Daichi keeping the contact makes him feel better about it.

He just has to remember to take his hand away before he falls asleep to not risk waking up while holding Daichi's hand and make things awkward. He knows things wouldn't get awkward because of something small like this. Daichi would probably just shrug and go on with his day.

And maybe that would be almost as bad as Daichi being angry or embarrassed because Daichi not caring at all that he held Koushi's hand while sleeping while it means so much to Koushi sounds hurtful. Koushi knows he should accept that Daichi not caring about stuff like that is how things are but yet he still gets hopeful everytime he catches Daichi looking at him during classes or training and lets their highfives linger a bit longer than necessary.

It's 3am and Koushi is still staring at Daichi. It's 3am and Koushi is holding Daichi's hand. It's 3am and Koushi's still watching Daichi and is holding his hand and wishes more than anything that it wouldn't have to turn 3am for him to be able to do these things. It's 3am and Koushi really wishes it'd be 3pm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this short thing!!  
> I hope I didnt waste your time


End file.
